


Let me grant you sanctuary within my arms

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Abby is in pain because Clarke left and Marcus is there for her, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gap between season 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: “What do you need, Abby? Tell me and I’ll give it to you,” Marcus slowly asked and Abby has absolutely no doubt that he meant it.What did she want? Abby thought for a moment. She shifted in his embrace until she could look him in the eyes. He was gazing at her with such a soft look in his eyes and she knew. She knew what she wanted and needed. And he was the only one who could give it to her.AKA Abby is in pain after Mt. Weather and Marcus wants to be there for her.





	Let me grant you sanctuary within my arms

If Abby had to describe how she was currently feeling, numb would be the most accurate description. Her mind’s in a haze - thanks to the combination of painkillers, which are slowly starting to kick in - and the news she had just received.

_Clarke’s gone. I’m so sorry doctor Griffin. She wanted to be alone._

Gone, when she only _just_ had gotten her daughter back.

The boy, Bellamy, was still standing in front of her bed. He shuffled on his feet, looking extremely uncomfortable and she had to avert her gaze because she couldn’t stand the pity in his eyes.

Abby wished that she could be angry at him. That she could rage and shout at him and demand to know why the hell he had let Clarke walk away. Why he hadn’t dragged her back into camp.

But she couldn’t.

Because she knew her daughter, knew her better than anyone else - or so she’d like to think - and she has firsthand experience in just how stubborn Clarke could be. Nobody could have changed her daughter’s mind.

So she simply gave the boy a small nod. He must have understood the dismissal for what it was because Bellamy immediately turned around, briefly muttering something to Marcus who hadn’t left her side since coming back from Mount Weather before walking out of medical.

Abby’s aware that Marcus is still in the room but she merely continued to stare straight ahead, her hands balled up in fists, her fingers clutching the sheets.

“Abby -“

She cut him off with a shake of her head, already knowing the question he most likely was going to ask. Perhaps if she could prevent him from uttering it, she could pretend that Clarke didn’t leave. That she’s still somewhere in the camp and simply resting, or getting something to eat. Not all alone in the wilderness, surrounded by danger. With no-one there to help if something bad happened. If she got hurt. Or needed help.

“Please don’t,” she murmured, her voice breaking at the end.

Closing her eyes, Abby tried to focus on her breathing.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe –_

She couldn’t do it.

She couldn’t breathe.

It was all too much. The pain in her leg, the sheer exhaustion she felt.  The knowledge that Clarke was all alone out there.

Thoughts keep flashing through her mind. What if something happened to her? What if she got hurt? And she couldn’t get to safety? What if – What if -

She.couldn’t.breathe.

Her chest was heaving and she was trying to breathe but her lungs felt like they’re on fire. With her eyes clamped shut, she’s trying desperately to breathe. To get some air into her lungs.

The bed dipped beneath her and she’s faintly aware of a weight settling down next to her.

“Abby. Abby, look at me.”

A pair of calloused hands closed around hers as they gently pried her fingers away from the clenched grip they had on the sheets.

“Abby please open your eyes.”

With difficulty, she managed to open them and she saw Marcus sitting on the bed with a worried look in his eyes.

“You have to breathe Abby. Please.”

“I – I can’t. Marcus, I can’t -,” she gulped between breaths.

“Yes, you can. Just look at me and copy what I’m doing okay?” He uttered before starting to take deep breaths.

_In and out. In and out_

After a while, her breathing was finally back to normal and she started to tremble, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“She’s out there Marcus. All alone,” she sobbed and she fell forward into his chest.

The hug was awkward at first.

Marcus didn’t know where to put his arms, he didn’t know what was allowed. But then his hands slipped around her shoulders, then her back, holding her tight against him, as a hand slipped into her hair as he gently stroked the soft strands.

She held onto him just as tightly. He was the only thing keeping her grounded. He was offering her a shoulder without any reservations and that’s exactly what she needed.

He started to gently rock her, still stroking her hair while softly muttering under his breath. At first, Abby didn’t recognize the words he was uttering, simply thinking he was making sounds just to soothe her but then she - with a start - recognized what he was saying. It was on old poem people from the church used to utter and he had most likely picked it up when he was a young boy, when he helped his mother with the services.

 _May the stars carry your sadness away,_  
_May the flowers fill your heart with beauty,_  
_May hope forever wipe away your tears,_ _  
_ And, above all, may silence make you strong.

The words washed over her like a calming wave. Marcus was holding her ever so gently as he repeated the verses over and over into her hair. Her heart is soaring with a sudden burst of affection for the man currently cradling her into his arms. He is giving her everything she could possibly need and she tightened her grip on him as a silent thank you.

For a moment Abby actually forgot she was even in medical, the entire room simply fell away. The pain in her leg was reduced to a silent throbbing. All her focus was fixated on the sensations of being surrounded by Marcus. The smell of him, the firmness of his chest, his gentle carressment of her back. She felt at peace for the first time in longer than she was comfortable admitting - even to herself.

A small part of her couldn’t help but find it slightly odd that the one man who used to irritate her like hell is the one she could now talk to, the one with whom she felt safe enough to fall apart and show her vulnerabilities. But then again, who else could have been able to understand her better than Marcus Kane?

After a while Abby could feel him move, shuffling backward and even though she didn’t want to leave the safety of his embrace she leaned back as well. Marcus stayed close enough though, he gazed at her with his hands still placed on top of her shoulders. He’s still close enough that Abby could feel his breath on her face as his words were being whispered to her, his voice soft.

“What do you need, Abby? Tell me and I’ll give it to you,” Marcus slowly asked and Abby has absolutely no doubt that he meant it.

That he’d do everything he possibly could to give her whatever she wanted. Abby still didn’t fully understand when Marcus had become the person she relied on the most. How they had shifted from people barely being able to be in the same room without arguing to _this_ , but the knowledge doesn’t scare her anymore.

Not when the only time she felt safe was when he held her.

What did she want? Abby thought for a moment. She shifted in his embrace until she could look him in the eyes. He was gazing at her with such a soft look in his eyes and she _knew._ She knew what she wanted and needed. And he was the only one who could give it to her.

“You really want to know?”

“Yes Abby, I do.”

She bit her lower lip.

“I want need to _feel_ again _._ Feel something else than pain or sorrow. Please Marcus help me feel loved.”

For a second he remained silent and simply gazed at him, but when her eyes flickered towards his lips and she shuffled closer Abby could spot the exact moment he understood what she was asking from him. His eyes widened and his breath hitched.

“You want -,” Marcus cleared his throat, “I’m sorry but I want to be certain that I’m fully understanding what you’re asking from me. You want us to have sex?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
